User talk:Prince Edgar Wildrat of England
Warning! Please don't add unnecessary categories to pages, if you do this again you will be banned for 24 Hours. Dude? What do you think this means? http://potcoplayers.wikia.com/wiki/Special:RecentChanges The recent changes! What's up with all the +41 -41? Here's the link again. http://potcoplayers.wikia.com/wiki/Special:RecentChanges Because I'm confused? Meet in POTCO Want to meet now? *'SEVER':ANITK *'ISLAND':PORT ROYAL *'LOCATION':DOCKS Talk Edits 14:35, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Just Arrived Talk Edits 14:47, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Ty It's from Othin Stormfather on Wizard101. 21:10, May 1, 2011 (UTC) It's ok You could of told step this in game. He would have told me why you left. I thought you left for no reason. Good luck with your friend's guild. -- 21:16, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Stpehen is my real life brother. He is younger than me. He told me that you left before you said sorry on the wiki.-- 21:21, May 1, 2011 (UTC) He knows already. Thanks for letting me why you left. -- 21:23, May 1, 2011 (UTC) Hi Pip is a guy. He only uses girl characters. I could tell you why but what is the need for that? RE::P Pip is a dude man. I knwo for a fact. He just has a female pirate. He doesn't have another because it would be hard to level, and he doesn't want to d that again. I know I dont. Hey VOTE FOR ME lol :'( I wanted to be first mate Japanese Council/Government So which department would you like to work in? Davy Gunfish 04:50, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Aye! That would sound great! Much appreciated sir! ThorGodofThunder 23:58, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Wait Could you make it say Mjolnir at the end? ThorGodofThunder 23:59, May 7, 2011 (UTC) Perfect Thank you so much it means alot I am new here but ill be editing alot so it will come in handy. Thanks again, but I have one last question, How do I get this signiture to officially be mine? (ik its a stupid question) ThorGodofThunder 00:14, May 8, 2011 (UTC) nvm Forget that last message thanks again ThorGodofThunder 00:15, May 8, 2011 (UTC) There Yep That is what i do. I am not used to being spoiled i think. So this is a big accomplishment. He is like awesome. okay kk I'll meet you there its currently 12:27 in England so lets make it brief? okay/? 23:28, May 8, 2011 (UTC) Disowning? You know longer want the crown? Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 01:06, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Oh... Well, since this is a game, if I quit before Matthew, technically he gets the crown.... plus, what's the problem with being George IV? Check out this, and watch the video, then tell me you want to be George III. ''Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 01:11, May 9, 2011 (UTC) Hey You not ogonna be George IV cuz you lef tthe family. And now i am saying u no come back You Can't come back Like i said. If you leave you leave forever I Saw Matt's Message God f****** d*****!!!!!! Why did you do that! Now I can't do anything! ''Sincerely, King John Breasly II '' 01:21, May 9, 2011 (UTC) ok STOP getting mad. I was heir BEfore you but then you had to go all crazy wIth your dumb history facts. Please just get over it. FIghting doesN't make anythinG better. It mAkes things worse. and frankly i wouldn't mind you quitting. you quit the family so your gone. Got it? william would Certainly be a good king. the only reason you were my son was because you wanted to be tHe kIng of engLanD. You weren't even wanting to be king of enhland before me. I wanted ot be king cuz i wanted to know how it feels to rule. I wasn;t in it for the power like you are. Good I wanted you to see the message, Anyways. I have 2 strikes for you now. 1 more and you'll be banned for 2 days. Thanks for your service. Hmm I'll give you 1 more chance to redeem yourself. And i never asked you. Sig Can i have a sig? or am i talking to wrong person ._. Sig reply thanks Ed, whenever its conveniant for ya. Sig Here, the code is ''Sincerely, ''King John Breasly II '' 01:02, May 10, 2011 (UTC)